Dr. Enrique Ovalle
Dr. Enrique Ovalle '(b. 30 May, 3481) is a Dranish politician and serves as Taoiseach of Dranland between 3549 and 3556. He previously served as Governor of Loren between 3531 and 3534 and is one of the founders and the chairman of the Dranish Hosian Alliance. He was an M.P. under the DAL between 3517 and 3527 and re entered Parliament in 3549. Early Life Dr. Ovalle was born in Loren to Carlos, an industrial worker and his wife, Penelope, a home maker. He attended local schools and after winning a scholarship, entered the University of Loren, where he read Theology. Ovalle earned his doctorate in theology in 3506 and was employed by the University as a professor from 3510 to 3517. In 3517 Ovalle ventured into politics for the first time, entering Parliament on the DAL ticket of 3517. He remained there until 3527 when he left national politics to return to Loren. He was elected to the Lorenian Assembly that same year for the Blue Collar Bloc and became agriculture Minister of Loren. He served in this post until 3531 when he became Governor of Loren, serving until 3534. In 3535, Dr. Ovalle returned to national politics on the Dranish Social Union ticket and served for another term. In 3539 Ovalle left politics for a few years, returning in 3544 when he was elected Mayor of Draig Mor (Loren) and served in that post till 3548 when he resigned to found the Dranish Hosian Alliance later in November of the same year Taoiseach 'First Term Ovalle's newly found HDA did exremely well in the January 3549 scoring nearly 36% of the vote. He formed a Hosian-socialist coalition with the PPD. Dr. Ovalle was noted for increased welfare spending, tax cuts for low and middle income earners, a land reform program and a full employment plan. The NUM crisis was still in an embroynic stage with only verbal confrontation betwwen Dr Ovalle, a staunch opponent of what he called 'excessive autonomy' and Harlod Lee Jun, the increasingly authoritarian Premier of NUM. Second Term The founding of the leftwing Dranish Hosian Greens saw a great haemorrhaging of support on the DHA's left flank. The DHA won just under 28% of the vote in the 3552 election and the DHA-PPD coalition lost its majority. Dr. Ovalle formed a three party coalition, with the DHG invited in. Dr Ovalle's second term was undeniably tougher and saw a major escalation in the NUM standoff, culminating in the forced dismissal of the NUM Jun government, replaced by a technocratic cabinet. The situation got worse, with terrorism and anarchy spreading and the Dranish government controlling the territory around the NUM capital, Enotomo-si. The Ovalle government froze spending on the home front (except for education) and raised taxes for high income earners once again. In June 3553 Dr Ovalle fell out with Defence Minister, Francisco Pico, a vocal leader of the DHA's rightwing (over nuclear weapon dismantlement) and sacked him from Cabinet. Dr. Ovalle held the Defence ministry as well as the premiership from that point on until the inauguration if his third Cabinet in 3555. His third vterm saw increasing lethargy on his part and tougher austerity policies while a mild deescalation was pursued in NUM with elections held in January 3556. In April 3556 Dr. Ovalle retired as Taoiseach and party Chairman, succeded by Finance Minister Hun Myon. Personal Life Dr. Ovalle is married to Marilyn (since 3510) a home maker. The two have six children, Enrique Jr. Maria, Juana, Silvi, Simone and Alejandro Category:Dranian people